What Happened Last Night?
by Darklantern12
Summary: Five years after the D-Reaper incident, the older Tamers are having a reunion at Rika's house. Things go wrong as the next day some wake up with some strange situations to deal with. (Warning: contains mentions of accidental drinking, and mentions of adult themes.)
1. What a Morning

**Hello people of fanfiction, this is my first Digimon fic, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rika Nonaka wasn't a morning person by any means, but she could tell almost from the moment she woke up that today was going to be particularly bad.

Maybe it was the headache she had that felt like someone was smashing a hammer against her skull.

Maybe it was the fact that just opening her eyes caused to light from the window to almost blind her.

But if you were to ask her, she would probably say that she knew the moment that she found someone else laying next to her.

He had a look of shock on his face that probably mirrored Rika's own, as if he was thinking the same thing she was.

_What the heck is going on?_

* * *

Takato Matsuki was often described as the guy who could put a positive spin to almost any situation, be it being late to class (better late than never right), a wild digimon attack (at least we know we're not out of a job as tamers), his friend Henry falling down and breaking his arm (now you can work with the other one and make it stronger).

However, even he was having a hard time figuring out the positives of waking up next to another person with a headache and no memory about the night before.

That was when she decided to wake up...

_What the heck is going on?_

* * *

Henry Wong found mornings to be extremely peaceful, his partner Terriermon would still be asleep by the time he woke up as would his sister and her partner, it was one of the rare moments during the day he could enjoy some silence from the lot.

Most mornings.

Of course most mornings he wasn't woken up by the sound of high-pitched screaming followed by his face being introduced to the floor.

**Thud** "Oooowww..." he muttered as he pushed himself up off the ground.

_Why is it so cold in here? _he thought as he shivered slightly.

He heard a slight gasping sound and turned to see a girl looking at him from on top of the bed.

"Jeri?" he asked confused.

Jeri Katou sat on the bed with a look of shock mix with horror, holding a blanket to her chest.

It was then that Henry put the pieces together, his eyes widening when it hit him...

...neither one of them was wearing close.

* * *

Rika's scream had almost made Takato deaf.

The fact it had been so high-pitched alone had almost done it, but did she have to do it next to his head.

The girls reaction was justified, in Takato's opinion, by the fact that neither of them were wearing any clothes.

He also agreed that her reaction to Ryo running into the room asking what was going on (she made time fly as Terriermon would say) was about what would have been expected from most people.

He, of course, would say his reaction of rolling off the bed onto his stomach and covering his head with a pillow for protection was perfectly fine.

The sound of the door being slammed shut told him with certainty Ryo had left the room, and the sound of clothes being moved around told him Rika was still in the room.

"Get your clothes on gogglehead," came Rika's voice after a few moments, "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

The door opened and closed.

Takato was filled with more dread at that moment than ever in his 17 year old life.

* * *

Upon his ground breaking discovery, Henry had found and thrown on his clothes in a matter of heartbeats, and quickly rushed out of the room, all the while blushing like mad.

_That was just all kinds of strange, _he thought as he walked through (what he assumed to be) Rika's house, _What happened last night, the last thing I remember is showing up here for the party we had all decided to throw and then everything is hazy after that._

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Ryo ducking out of the way as a digital alarm clock comes flying out of the door the 'Digimon King' was standing in, Ryo quickly retreated out of the room and down the hall, and Henry saw a very angry Rika wrapped in a blanket slam the door close.

"What was that about?" Henry asked the older boy when he had caught up to him.

"I don't know, I heard a scream, and went to check what it was," Ryo replied, "opened the door, next thing I knew an alarm clock was flying at me."

The two boys entered the living room, where all the digimon (as well as Kenta) had apparently spent the night.

The only one who wasn't asleep at the moment was Renamon.

"Good morning," she said.

"If you can call it that," Ryo muttered.

"I told you all not to drink any more of that punch," the fox digimon said, "but none of you listened to me."

"Wait, punch?" Henry asked, "What about the punch?"

"Kazu mixed something into it last night," Renamon answered, "by the time I found out the effects of what he had put in it, you all had most of it drank and were acting...different."

"Different how?" Henry asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Ryo for the most part was normal, only later passing out in the kitchen, you, Henry, clung to Jeri like a lost puppy, Rika and Takato disappeared after some time, as later did you and Jeri, and Kazu passed out in the bathroom tub, Kenta was the only one who didn't drink the punch."

"Wait, Rika _and _Takato disappeared?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, why?" Renamon asked confused.

"That poor child," Ryo said, "I don't think we'll be seeing him in one piece ever again."

"What do you mean?" the confused digimon asked.

"If what Kazu mixed with the punch is what I _think_ it is," the senior tamer said, "then Takato may end up being brutally murdered before the end of the day."

Henry quickly caught on to what he was saying.

"You don't think Kazu would spike the punch with alcohol do you?" he asked.

"Knowing how Kazu can get, I wouldn't be surprised," Ryo responded.

* * *

**Read and review please.**


	2. A Culprit is Found

**Hey peoples, I'm back with another chapter.**

**First though, some responses to your reviews:**

**Yusei-pal473: I think you may have said 'Rest in peace Kazu', but I may be very wrong. (sorry if I am, I hardly speak english right at times, and it's my native toung). But if you did, then yeah, he could very well be in for it.**

**Lady Aoi-chan: Thank you...maybe? Not sure how to respond. Sorry.**

**True2Momentai: Yeah, it could be longer, but considering I write this story at around midnight, I think it's okay. Also, you should write a story if you can figure one out, this idea for me came from another fic in the Sonic the Hedgehog archive, I just thought to throw the Tamers in and let my brain think of how they would react.**

**princessariellover876: glad you liked it.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Rika walked (if you can call stumbling while holding the wall for support walking) into the living room.

"Knowing how Kazu can get, I wouldn't be surprised."

"What did Tweedledee and Tweedledum do this time?" Rika asked, irritated.

Renamon noticed the Rika was holding onto the wall for support, and moved to help her.

"Are you alright Rika?" the fox digimon asked.

"I'm fine," Rika replied, as Renamon helped her to the couch.

Neither Henry nor Ryo were going to comment on what they were seeing, but rather allowed Renamon to explain what she had told them, her face paling slightly when her partner got to the part about her and Takato disappearing.

"What? And you didn't think to go looking for us?" the girl asked angrily.

"I assumed if you weren't in any danger since you did not have me or Guilmon as a chaperon," Renamon responded, "and I didn't sense you to be in any sort of danger."

Rika gritted her teeth.

"This is all Kazu's fault," she said angrily, "Where is that idiot, I'll clobber him."

"What's with all the noise?" Kenta asked, finally waking up.

Rika grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is Kazu?" she asked, shaking him.

"La-last I saw him he was passed out in the bathtub," the boy said, now fearing for his life.

Rika let the boy go, and began moving in the direction of the bathroom, ready to make Kazu very sorry he was ever born.

Renamon followed her tamer.

Ryo and Henry stayed far out of the way.

* * *

Takato had just finished putting on his goggles, and opened the door as Rika and Renamon moved past.

Rika continued, but Renamon stopped.

"You may want to come and say your final goodbye to Kazu," she said, "Rika seems like she's ready to kill someone, and he appears to be at the top of her list."

Takato wasn't sure to be glad it wasn't him, or to be scared he may still be on said list.

None the less, Renamon began moving to catch up with Rika, and Takato (against his common sense's pleads for him not to) followed.

* * *

**Side note: the following part maybe somewhat confusing, as I tried to imagine what would be going through a 17 year old Kazu's head while he was asleep. Please don't kill me if this next part is terrible.**

* * *

Kazu sighed as he relaxed in the beach chair he sat in.

"Another glass of champagne Master Kazu?" asked his faithful (and for some reason very British sounding) butler Takato.

"Don't mind if I do, Chumley," Kazu said, picking up the glass and taking a sip.

The sound of running and heavy breathing caused him to turn his head to see his financial adviser Kenta.

"Sir, we just got word that your stocks have gone through the roof," the man said, "you've gone from being a millionaire to being a gazillionaire over night."

"Good," the new 'gazillionaire' said, "take a couple thousand and buy yourself something nice."

"Yes Sir," Kenta said thankfully, giving Kazu a salute.

For several minutes, Kazu leaned back, enjoying his life of luxury...

...then he felt the first drop hit his nose, followed by another, and another, and then...

* * *

Kazu jolted awake with a yelp as Rika turned the shower above his head on full blast.

He turned, noticing the angry look the girl was giving him, as well as the fact that Renamon was by her partner's side.

But why was Takato standing in the doorway looking confused?

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review if you did, or a thought to make it better if you didn't.**

**Reviewers will get a free pet cucco. Wait, that only works in the Zelda archive. Dang it now that's going to bug me, hmmm.**

**Darklantern12 signing out.**


	3. Getting Back on Track (Hopefully)

**Hello everyone, it's me again with a slightly late update. Ironically it was the reason this is late that inspired some of the back half of this chapter (only with salsa, don't ask.)**

**But first some responses.**

**True2Momentai: nothing wrong with being tardy with updates. Believe me, I'm no strange to the concept, I've go like...7 I need to update. Take your time, no need to rush.**

**digitamer88: Thanks, and I'll try.**

**Guest: Wow, I didn't think it was that good. Thanks a bunch.**

**I guess you guys can have a free cucco if you want, tough I still need to figure out a decent equivlent here. Hmm.**

**Anyway. On with the story.**

"Kazu's really in for it now," Kenta said, shaking his head, "then again though, he probably had this coming for what he did."

"Not to mention," Terriermon, who had recently woken up, added, "Rika's just been waiting for a reason to knock some sense into him."

"I have a feeling Kazu's antics will stop," Ryo said, pausing before he continued. "If he's smart."

"I doubt it," Henry said.

Their conversation was interrupted as a body flew into the room from down the hall, trailing water as it went.

"Ouch," Kazu muttered.

He now had a small collection of bruises on his face, a blackened left eye, and a large bump on his forehead (Rika had aimed to high when aiming for his right eye).

He was followed by the Digimon Queen, as she stormed toward him, flexing her hands in and out of fists.

"I'm not done with you yet," she said.

She stopped short however when some brave or perhaps insanely stupid) soul grabbed her arm.

"That's good Rika, I think he got the point," Takato said, hoping she wouldn't turn her rage on him.

Rika glared at Takato, to which Takato kept a level expression, not backing down.

After a few moments, Rika huffed and decided to shoot a glare at Kazu instead of enacting the different types of death she could think of.

Kazu, naturally, panicked and decided to hide behind the still sleeping form of Guilmon.

"Alright," Takato said, "now that things have settled down a bit, why don't I head to my house and I'll bring back breakfast?"

"Yeah," Henry said, "and I should probably get home and let my parents know I'm okay. I don't think they were expecting me to be here overnight."

"I called my folks to let them know before I fell asleep that I wouldn't have a ride until in the morning," Kenta said.

"I should probably check in at home to," Ryo said, stretching, "then after we've all got things settled at home we can come back here and help clean this place up a bit."

Rika looked around at Ryo's comment, taking in the current condition of her living room.

It looked like a stampede of Mammothmon had run through it.

Bowls and plates of food lay overturned on the table and floor, pictures were crooked, digimon cards lay scattered everywhere, and the furniture was even moved out of place.

_At least Mom and Grandma won't be back for two more days,_ Rika thought.

Then it hit her.

_Crap, how's Mom gonna react when she finds out me and Takato... _she didn't finish the thought.

* * *

Takehiro Matsuki was sitting at the front counter of the Matsuki family bakery when his son walked in through the side door.

"Morning Takato," he greeted.

"Morning Dad," Takato replied.

"How was the party?"

"It was...different," Takato answered.

"Where's Guilmon?"

"Still at Rika's, sleeping."

"Ah, let me guess, breakfast duty huh?"

Takato wasn't about to tell the older man he had volunteered to get the food.

"Yeah."

In reality he had decided to get the food to avoid the others for awhile.

Henry, Jeri, and Ryo wouldn't pester him about his situation, but Kenta would likely tell Kazu about how he had ended up in Rika's bed with her, and then Kazu wuld ask enough questions to cover all of the others.

Then there was Rika herself.

Takato didn't know how _that _inevitable encounter would go. He didn't know if she was mad at him for how they had woken up, or if her revenge on Kazu had only ceased because she had decided to redirect her anger at him.

Henry, Jeri, and Ryo would give him space.

Kenta and Kazu could be avoided, and then if not that then distracted.

Rika was not one to forgive and forget. If she was angry at him, he was as good as dead.

Takato quickly grabbed the bread he knew everyone wanted, and handed his dad the money to pay for the food.

"Tell Mom I'll be back later," he called as he began walking out the door.

"Will do," his father said raising a hand in goodbye.

* * *

After the others had left, Rika had went about getting as much back into place as she could by herself.

Pictures were straitened, food was cleaned, and cards were gathered up.

She went about checking the house to assess damages.

Backyard: T. trees.

Laundry room: clean.

Pantry: where did all the cornflakes come from?

Hallway: fine.

Her Grandmother's room: Just how it was when Grandma left.

Kitchen: How do you get T-bone steaks stuck to the ceiling? Better yet, how do you get them unstuck?

Bathroom: looks about normal.

That left only her mother's room, and her own.

She decided to check her room first.

As she opened the door, she noticed that it seemed to be in decent shape, save one thing.

_Leave it to Takato to leave his D-power her,_ she thought as she picked up the gold and white digivice from the nightstand, _All the more reason to talk to him later._

She quickly grabbed the blanket and sheets off the bed, and threw them in the wash.

Then headed to her mother's room.

She walked in to the sounds of someone sobbing, and looked towards the corner of the room.

"Jeri?" she asked, surprised.

* * *

**Nananana Nananana Cliffhanger!**

**Well, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review please.**


	4. I Forgot About THAT!

**Hello everyone, I'm back again. Wow, this is probably the most consistent update ****schedule I've ever had.**

**And now some responses.**

**ShadowAK22: Nah, I ain't evil. I just thought that would be a good place to end the chapter. Sorry about that. Thanks for the review.**

**True2Momentai: Personally my weakness when I first started writing here was Dark Cloud 2, would probably still be if my T.V. wasn't a load of crap. And don't worry, all in good time. Hehe.**

**And now for the story. Wahoo!**

* * *

Henry pulled into his bike into the garage of his house and attached the lock to it.

"What am I gonna do?" he muttered to himself.

He of course was worried about how he was going to explain what happened to his parents, and how he was going to go about things with Jeri.

He wasn't sure about how she was handling the situation, as she hadn't entered the living room to join the others, an that made him nervous. Why? He didn't know, it just did. And that didn't help any.

And of course he couldn't to be left to think in peace.

"Morning Henry," his now 12 year old sister greeted, her partner Lopmon on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hey Suzie," Henry greeted back, lacking enthusiasm.

"What's the matter big bro?"

"Lot's of things at the moment Suzie, lots of things."

"Like what?"

"One of my friend may never want to speak to me again," Henry said.

"Oh come on," Suzie said, "people say stuff like that all the time, but they never mean it."

"It's not that she said it," Henry responded, "it's complicated, okay?"

"A situation is only as complicated as you let it be," Suzie said in a singsong voice, "and it'll only get worse if you don't clear things up with your friend."

"How do you know?"

"Remember when I was ten and went to Ai and Mako's birthday party?"

"Yeah."

"Well, during the party, me and Ai were goofing around with some of the balloons, and one popped and scared their grandmother, which caused a large chain f reactions that caused the cake to get launched off the table and land on Mako. He got so mad at me and Ai, he yelled at us that he never wanted to see to us again.

Of course him and Ai live together, so he couldn't keep that part up for long, but he seemed to avoid me at all costs. Eventually though, I managed to talk to him about it and apologize, and he forgave me."

"So you're basing knowledge on something you don't even know the cause behind...on a story about flying cake?"

"Hmm, yeah, pretty much," Suzie said.

Henry sighed, and went inside.

"They are right you know," Terriermon said from his shoulder, "you should at least talk to Jeri about all of this."

"And say what?" Henry asked his partner, as he entered his room, shutting the door, "'Hey Jeri, sorry we ended up in bed together?'"

"Come on, Henry, momentai" the rabbit...dog...thing said, "You're a smart guy, I'm sure you could figure out someway to start on the topic with out it seeming to weird."

"There aren't many ways to do that Terriermon."

"It's better than letting your friendship get ruined by not addressing the problem at all. And how's it going to look if Takato ends up being able to patch things up with Rika while you can't with Jeri. Man, that would be just sad."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," the tamer said, defeated.

"Yeah," said Terriermon, "and so what if you got lucky with her, what's the worst that could happen."

Henry froze at that comment.

_The worst that could happen-oh God! _he thought, eyes widening in horror, _I've been so wrapped up in thinking what I could do to fix this that I completely forgot about what could happen if she got..._

"Henry," his father said opening the door, "Takato called, he asked me to make sure you were still going to help at Rika's."

"Ye-yeah, tell him I'll be there in a bit."

"Henry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Henry said, "I just got a little shaken up on the ride home, some guy forgot that red means he needs to stop."

"Are you sure you're okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"I'm fine," Henry repeated, "But I think I'll walk to Rika's this time."

"Okay, just be careful."

"Okay Dad."

With that, Henry began heading out the door.

Suzie was waiting by the door.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"I don't know, we'll mostly be cleaning," Henry answered.

"Please," his sister begged.

Henry thought for a moment.

"Alright, fine. You can come along. But I don't wanna hear you complaining about being bored."

"Yay," the little girl cheered, jumping in the air and almost knocking Lopmon off her shoulder.

"Let's go already," Terriermon said, "if we hang out here for much longer _I_ might die of boredom."

And with that they set out for Rika's.

* * *

**And...Finished. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review pleas.**


	5. Just a Quick Talk

**Hey everyone, I'm back. And ready to give you guys another chapter...**

**After some responses.**

**ShadowAK22: Hehe, maybe I am a little evil after all.**

**True2Momentai: Yes, a bad idea indeed, especially with what I have planned.**

**Guest: A bit yes, it is funny to see him shake a bit.**

**And now to the chapter, which actually may be very low in quality, as I had NO idea what to do for a lot of it, so bear with me here.**

* * *

Rika knelt down next to the sobbing Jeri.

"Jeri, what's wrong?"

Jeri didn't answer, only whimpered slightly.

Rika sighed.

"This is about Henry isn't it?" she questioned, remembering Renamon mentioning hoe Henry and Jeri had disappeared during the party.

Jeri seemed to nod at that, though it was hard to tell with her head down and her arms covering her face.

"Jeri," she said, "you and Henry are still going to be friends, it's not like this all is going to change that."

"It's not weather or not we'll still be friends Rika," Jeri finally said, her voice quivering, "it was the way he reacted when he saw me, he didn't say a word at all, just put on his clothes and ran."

Rika sighed again.

"He was probably just scared Jeri," she replied, "if it makes you feel any better, when Takato saw me this morning, he rolled off the bed to take cover."

"If he freaked out about us sleeping together, then what happens if I end up pregnant from all this? I can't imagine him taking it well."

Rika's brain seem to snap a quick connection at that statement.

_Crap, _she thought,_ I've been so worried about everything else this morning, I didn't even think about...Crap!_

"Jeri," the Digimon Queen said, pushing aside her own thoughts for the time being, "if that does happen, I'm sure Henry will take responsibility, he's not the kind of guy to run from his problems."

"But-"

"No 'but's you know as well as I do that Henry is no coward, and would help you in any possible way he could if that did happen."

Jeri sighed.

"You're right," she said, "I'm just so scared."

"What do you have to be scared of?" Rika asked, patting her friend's back slightly.

"It's just...well..." Jeri sighed, "promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I-"

"Rika."

"Alright, I promise."

"I kinda...sorta...like Henry."

Rika listened to her friend, and nodded.

_Makes sense, _she thought,_ Takato did say at one point they had agreed to just stay friends a few years ago._

Just then they heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

Suzie rang the doorbell a second time.

Rika opened the door.

"Hey Rika," Henry said, "hope you don't mind, but I brought Suzie with me."

"As long as she's not underfoot she's fine," Rika said.

"Hey," Suzie said, "I don't get underfoot."

Henry rolled his eyes.

Rika let them both in, explaining to Henry what she had learned about the current state of her house.

"T-bone steaks? On the ceiling? How- you know what, we'll just say it's Kazu logic and stick with that, only he could pull off something like that."

They entered the living room, where Jeri was already sitting on one of the couch cushions. She gave the three tamers and the two digimon a wave.

"I'm gonna go do some stuff before the others get here," Rika said, "Suzie?"

"Yeah," the younger girl asked.

"Could you go watch the door in case the others show up?"

"Sure," the child said, running back towards the door, happy to help.

Rika shot a quick look at Terriermon, to which the long eared rabbit-dog followed Suzie and Lopmon.

Rika motioned for Renamon (who had been standing in the corner of the room) to follow her, and she went down the hall, the fox digimon following.

"Was it smart to leave those two alone?" Renamon asked.

"They need to talk it out Renamon."

"And will you be talking to Takato later?"

"Of course," Rika said, "I need to ask him a few questions, and get somethings strait with him.

"Like what?"

"Like if he's going to take responsibility if I end up...you know."

"If you end up what Rika?" asked the digimon, confusion apparent in her voice.

Rika sighed.

"I'll explain later."

She entered her mother's room, and began collecting the sheets for the wash.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is...yikes.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it...at least a bit more than I did. (This chapter may get a rewrite so watch for that. I'll give a heads up.)**

**Please review, I need to sleep, it's 2:00 in the morning here, so good night, or is it good morning?**


	6. Time for Breakfast

**I'm extreamly sorry for missing the yesterday's update, my family went out to buy school supplies, and when I got back I figured out how to use an emulator on my laptop, so I ended up loosing track of time, and then I got hit with freaking writes block. It was just one thing after another, I'm so sorry.**

**But rather than hear my sorry butt make excuses, here are some responses.**

**Guest: Glad hear it, thank you.**

**True2Momentai: Here you go, and again, sorry about missing yesterday. **

**Now (without being any later than I already am) on with the story.**

* * *

Henry and Jeri sat in Rika's living room in an uncomfortable silence.

_I bet Rika planned this,_ Henry thought, _man, I haven't even figured out what I was going to say yet. Oh well, we've thrown caution to the wind with other situations, why make this one any different._

"Um, hey, Jeri," the boy said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Um, about this morning, I'm sorry I just ran out like that, I was just in a bit of a panic. I'm really sorry."

Jeri turned to look at him.

"It's okay Henry," she said, "none of this is your fault."

Henry looked into her eyes for a moment, and noticed several emotions flickering through them, but the one that was most dominant was fear.

She was afraid, and Henry couldn't blame her, he himself was terrified by what could happen because of last night.

"For what it's worth," he continued, "when you go to tell your parents, I'll go with you. I should at least help you explain that it wasn't your fault."

"Henry, you don't have to-"

"But I want to," Henry interrupted her, "I'm not going to let you bear any of the consequences of this on your own. Even if it was inadvertently, I am partly to blame for what happened last night, and I'm going to take responsibility for it. Okay?"

Jeri stared at him for a moment, then smiled slightly, and Henry caught noticed that some of the fear was gone.

"Okay."

"Henry," Suzie called from the front door, "Takato's here, and he brought food."

"Okay," her brother called back, before turning to Jeri, "We'd better hurry before they eat it all."

Jeri nodded, moving off the couch, and moving toward the front door to help.

"And Henry," she said, stopping for a second to look at him, "thank you."

And with that she left, leaving Henry slightly confused.

* * *

Takato was relieved he wasn't the first one to arrive back at Rika's house, as Ryo had been parking his motor cycle in Rika's driveway next to Henry's bike, and Suzie opening the door and noticing the boxes with his family's bakery logo he was carrying.

He moved the boxes to the kitchen (taking a moment to note the steaks on the ceiling) where Guilmon had been moved.

"Alright," he said opening one of the boxes, "who's hungry?"

"I am," said Jeri as she entered the room.

"Do you have to ask?" Henry said as he followed.

Ryo smiled as Takato handed him a bagel.

Guilmon was quickly awoken by the smell of food.

Terriermon and Lopmon split a doughnut between the two of them.

Kazu and Kenta showed up soon after, quickly grabbing some doughnuts for themselves. Kenta tore off some of his to give to Marineangemon. Gaurdromon being a robot didn't want any.

The last to enter the room were Rika and Renamon.

Takato avoided looking at Rika as he quickly grabbed his own food and retreated to sit between Henry and Ryo. His bout of courage to stop her from murdering Kazu had long since faded, and he was not willing to get to near her at the moment.

Everyone seemed to be watching the two out of the corner of their eyes (except Guilmon, who was to distracted by food) waiting for something to happen.

Everyone jumped slightly, as a musical ringing was heard.

Rika quickly pulled out her cell phone and looked at the screen.

"Oh god," she said, "Everyone better hurry up and finish, because my mom just texted me, her and Grandma will be here in two hours.

* * *

**I hope this at least makes up for some of my tardiness (I'm so sorry).**

**Please Review.**


	7. Plan of Action

**Hey guys, um...so...not gonna lie, I took yesterday off to read fanfiction.**

**But here's some responses so...here you go.**

**True2Momentai: True, thanks for understanding. And don't worry, it's coming.**

**And here's the chapter.**

* * *

Everyone took a quick second to absorb the new information.

Rika let her head fall to the table.

"How could things get any worse?" she said sarcastically.

It was then that Takato's cell phone began ringing.

He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

It was Yamaki.

_"Takato, we've got a rogue digimon attacking near the park, we need you and the other tames to stop it."_

_Oh boy, _Takato thought, _Rika's not gonna wanna hear that._

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Roger that," Yamaki said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kazu asked.

"It was Yamaki," Takato said, "we've got a wild digimon attack."

"WHAT?!" yelled Rika, "When I asked how things could get worse I wasn't wanting an answer!"

"We'll just have to deal with this one quickly, then come back here and get everything back in order," Henry said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"I got it," Takato said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Henry, Ryo, Suzie, Kazu, and Kenta go deal with the wild Digimon," he said, "Suzie can call Ai and Mako and have them meet them there with Impmon."

The tamers in question nodded.

"Meanwhile, Rika, Jeri, and I will work on getting this place cleaned up."

"Sounds like a plan," Ryo said.

"Heck yeah," Kazu added, punching the air.

"I'm game," Kenta imputed.

Takato nodded, then turned to Rika.

"Is that okay with you Rika?"

Rika stayed silent, but eventually nodded.

"Okay," Henry said, "Terriermon."

"Right," his partner responded.

"Ready to go to work Guardromon?" Kazu asked the robot.

"Ready," his partner replied.

As they got ready to leave, Jeri caught Henry's arm.

"Good luck," she said.

Henry nodded, and went out the door.

After the door was closed, Takato turned to his group.

"Alright," he said, "so how anyone know what we're dealing with here?"

"TPed trees in the backyard, a mess of cornflakes in the pantry, and..."

As Rika was talking, one of the slabs of meat stuck to the ceiling unstuck itself, landing on Guilmon's head.

"...steaks," Rika finished with a sigh.

"Well, at least that doesn't sound to bad," Takato said, "so, what's the plan of attack?"

"I could clean up the toilet paper in the backyard," Jeri said.

"I'll help," Renamon said, "it'll be easy for me to grab what's on the higher branches."

"I'll get the cornflakes," Guilmon said happily, "they're kinda like bread right?"

"Okay, then I guess that just leaves in here," Takato said. _  
_

The cleaning team all nodded, and ran to do their jobs

It was then that Takato realized the situation he had accidentally put himself into.

Jeri and Renamon would be in the backyard climbing trees.

Guilmon would be down the hall in the pantry cleaning up (likely by eating) cornflakes.

He would meanwhile be trapped in a kitchen with Rika Nonaka.

* * *

_Either he wants to talk about this morning, _Rika thought, _or he's nothing but a gogglehead._

The others were gone, doing their jobs, while her and Takato just stood there, looking at each other.

"Uh...so," Takato said, "any idea how to get those down?"

He pointed up at the steaks.

"No clue," Rika responded, shaking her head.

"Well, may as well get started," he said as he pulled one of the chairs from the table and climbed up.

He took hold of one of the steaks, his fingers sinking into the raw meat slightly.

"Oh gross," he said as he started pealing it off the ceiling, laces of a thick, sticky, brownish colored substance trailing from it.

"What is that stuff?" Rika asked.

"It looks like pancake syrup," Takato answered.

"Why-"

"I have no clue, can you bring over a garbage can?"

Rika nodded, walking over to grab the garbage can.

_Should I bring it up, or should I wait for him to? _she asked herself _knowing him though, if I wait he'll never bring it up._

"Hey...Rika...about last night..."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger**_

_**Hanging from a cliff.**_

_**And here's another cliffhanger.**_

**Another chapter down. And I'm out, so remember:**

**Reality is and illusion, the universe is a hologram, please review. BYE!**


	8. What if?

**Hey everyone, another chapter up. wahoo!**

**But first: responses.**

**ShadowAK22: Yeah, lots of cliffhangers. And yes, things are going to pick up a bit (hopefully.)**

**True2Momentai: Yes, yes it was, and don't worry, you'll find out (sooner or later).**

**EternalPKK: glade to see my update schedule made someone happy. I'm also glade you're enjoying the story. **

**And next chapter is a go!**

* * *

"Hey...Rika...about last night," Takato said, "and I guess this morning to, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Rika said, bringing the trash can over by the chair, "It's not like you asked Kazu to spike the punch."

"Well, no, but I figured an apology would be the best way to start the conversation," Takato responded as he threw the steak away, "and besides, it's not like there's many ways to start a conversation like this." **(That the author knows. :P )**

"Right," Rika said, "but really, you have no reason to apologize."

"So, you gonna tell your mom and grandma?"

"What choice do I have," Rika sighed, "if I don't they'll probably find out somehow anyway, may as well get it over with myself."

"True, but my mom's probably gonna kill me when I tell her," Takato said.

"What, not gonna try to lie and keep it a secret?"

"No way. Besides, that never goes well for me, remember that time I tried to hide my report card last year? She found it and I got grounded for a month."

"I remember, that was the month me and Henry had to fight that herd of Monochromon by our selves."

"Yeah, lesson learned don't try to hide things from my mom."

Rika chuckled to herself.

"Okay, now here's my question to you Takato," she said after a moment, her face turning serious, "what happens if I end up pregnant?" _Wow, that came out blunter that I intended._

Takato's own look turned a lot more serious.

"I guess that would depend on what ever you wanted to do," he responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not going to force you to let me be a part of the child's life if you do end up pregnant and it would ultimately come down to what you chose for it. I'll help if I'm allowed, but I'll keep my distance if you want me to."

"So you're saying it all comes down to my choices?"

"In a nut shell."

_Geeze, no pressure or anything, _Rika thought, _but still..._

"GAH! HOT! HOT PEPPER ON THE FLOOR! AHHHHHH!" yelled a red dinosaur like creature as it speed through the kitchen towards the faucet, hitting Takato's chair in the process.

The teenager in question fell off of the makeshift step stool, falling to the floor...

...landing on top of Rika and knocking her over as well.

The two laid there for a moment, just looking at each other.

Rika was frozen in place for a few seconds, not sure what to say for a moment. Until...

"Get off me Gogglehead!"

Takato quickly broke eye contact, retreating off the ground and over to Guilmon.

* * *

**Okay so now I have an announcement involving future updates to this story.**

**Starting tomorrow, marching band camp will be starting and I may not be able to update as much as usual, as I'm going to have to start going to bed earlier and won't have much in the way of time when school starts a week after, so I can make no promises on concrete dates.**

**Also, I want to ask your opinions on weather or not to make this into a series of stories, as I have several ideas of how to continue once the events set for this story ends. I won't go into details, other than telling you the follow up stories will have to do with a Demidevimon, a couple of the Royal Knights, and the X-antibody.**

**Let me know weather or not I should expand on this story with future installments, and your opinions of this chapter in a review please.**

**Darklantern12 sighing out.**


End file.
